Merry Christmas, Fairy Tail!
by StoryWriter369
Summary: Christmas One-Shot. Contains OCs I've created. It's Christmas there, so why the heck not? I do not own the songs, only the OCs.


_**Merry Christmas,**__** Fairy Tail!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

The guild was busy. Not on missions.

They were busy getting everything ready.

Ready for what, you ask?

There were special guests coming . . .

"_Who's coming?_" Lucy asked for the hundredth time that day.

"Some old friends. They only come during the holidays," Erza replied. "Sometimes they visit without notifying us."

Gray added, "And we're not telling you what their names are."

"Natsu?" Lucy said, hoping he'd tell.

"You'll have to wait, Luce!" the pink-haired teen told her, grinning.

The blonde groaned. "Why won't anyone tell me...?"

"It's because you might freak out," Mira winked.

"Like you always do!" Happy smirked, chewing on a fish.

An irk mark appeared on Lucy's forehead. "Shut up, stupid cat!"

The scarlet-haired girl studied the guild. Black, white, silver, gold, light blue, and violet streamers hung from the ceiling. Every table was covered with a tablecloth from one of these colors. Glow in the dark stars were scattered everywhere. Confetti and glitter of these colors covered the tables and floors. Balloons floated around.

Cupcake platters were on each table-three each. Each cupcake was chocolate, fudge, or regular cupcake batter. The frosting was brown (chocolate), white (vanilla or coconut), green (coconut), purple (chocolate), or swirled light blue, silver, and violet (coconut, chocolate, or vanilla). Musical notes were on the center of each cupcake. If not, mini musical notes were sprinkled on them.

A chocolate fountain and silver fruit punch bowl were in every corner of the guild. A huge ice sculpture of a musical note was in the center of it all. The lights were dimmed and music played (Nightcore).

"If it's a celebration," Lucy began to ask, "why doesn't everyone wear more appropriate clothing?"

"Do you not understand anything?" Yuki Sora came up behind them holding a box of ornaments, rolling her eyes.

"Be quiet, _Sora_!" Lucy grumbled.

Yuki waved her hand. "Che. I'll tell you since you don't have enough mental capacity to figure it out." Lucy glared at her. "It's almost Christmas. Everyone should be able to wear whatever they want. You shouldn't make an appropriate clothing requirement at all, though, in my opinion."

"To be expected from Fairy Tail's least mannered girl, isn't it?" Lucy retorted.

Yuki laughed. "Said the one who's picking on me." Yuki began to walk away. "Let people be themselves, Lucy, without you judging them. We're not all like you. Some of us don't wanna be."

The golden-haired girl blinked at Yuki's words.

"You know she's sort of right?" a boy came up to her. It was Yuki's brother, Akarui Sora.

Lucy tilted her head. "Of course you would say that. You're her brother."

The boy shrugged. "If you think about it, though, you really have been bothering Yuki about ever little thing she does. Like, how she dresses, acts, and speaks." Akarui looked at Lucy directly. "You can't really blame her for having a little something against you..."

Gray and Erza nodded in agreement as they watched all of this unfold.

"I agree with Akarui, Lucy," Erza stated. "You have been doing that to Yuki a lot lately."

"Yeah, but I can't help it!" the blonde complained. "Yuki's just so-"

"Or maybe Lucy's just a perfectionist..." Happy suggested.

"Or jealous of Yuki in some way," Natsu added.

Lucy glared at them murderously. "I would never be like that."

Simultaneously, Natsu and Happy drawled, "Suuuuuure."

Erza suddenly growled, "All of you, stop the chit-chat! They'll be here soon!"

With that, they all went back to working. Lucy, having some things on her mind.

* * *

"They're coming!" Loke ran into the guild. Lucy had put him on guard.

"Hide!" some shouted.

Mira turned off the lights and everyone hid.

"Hello, minna!" a girl shouted and kicked open the door. Four other figures were beside her.

"Welcome back!" everyone cheered as the lights flashed back on.

Yuki ran to a girl and boy and hugged the two. "Azre! Ace!" The girl was Azre Sylvester and the boy was Ace Sylvester. They were twins, both seventeen years old. Both had black hair and gray eyes, except Azre had a light blue highlight.

Gray walked up to a boy. "What's up?"

"The ceiling, duh." The boy rolled his eyes. "If you keep asking, I'll give you the same bad joke." This boy was Carter Autumns. He had light blue hair and deep blue eyes. He was seventeen.

A girl ran to Mirajane and hugged the white-haired mage. "Mira! It's been _so_ long!" This girl was Hikari Yuuki. She had black hair with red highlights. She was sixteen.

"Artie's here!" Natsu shouted, running to the girl who kicked open the door.

"Natsu?" the said girl asked. "Oh, my fluffin' god! You're still cute!" Her eyes shone like diamonds.

"_I am not cute!_" Natsu grumbled and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep tellin' yourself that. _I missed you so damn much!_" she squealed. Her name was Artemisia Sylvester, the youngest of the Sylvester's. She had black hair and emerald eyes. She was fifteen.

The new members didn't know who they were and felt a little left out.

"Where's Jay?" Erza questioned.

Azre snorted. "He wanted food. He'll be here soon enough. _Baka_."

Master cleared his throat. "Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel and Pantherlily, Wendy and Charle, Kinana, and Laki, meet Azre, Ace, Artemis, Yuuki, and Carter."

"What's up, _fools?_" Azre stuck out her tongue. She was the most immature of the three siblings.

Ace flicked her forehead. "Be polite."

Artemis laughed. "Leave her alone, Ace."

"Yeah! Leave me alone, _Nii_." Azre smirked at him.

Carter sighed. "Seriously, Azre?"

"Why ya gotta be a downer~?" Azre laughed.

Mira announced, "I would like Yuki and Azre to come on stage and sing something."

"Sure! C'mon, Yuki!" Azre dragged her friend onto stage.

The music started and the two began to sing **(_same time,_ Azre, **_Yuki_**)**:

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**_

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**_

**Check it out**  
**Going out**  
**On the late night**  
**Looking tight**  
**Feeling nice**  
**It's a cock fight**  
**I can tell**  
**I just know**  
**That it's going down**  
**Tonight**

_At the door we don't wait cause we know them_  
_At the bar six shots just beginning_  
_That's when dick head put his hands on me_  
_But you see_

_**I'm not here for your entertainment**_  
_**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**_

**Just stop and take a second**  
**I was fine before you walked into my life**  
**Cause you know it's over**

_Before it began_  
_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight**_

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**_  
_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**_

**Midnight**  
**I'm drunk**  
**I don't give a fuck**  
**Wanna dance**  
**By myself**  
**Guess you're outta luck**

_Don't touch_  
_Back up_

_**I'm not the one**_  
_**Buh bye**_  
_**Listen up it's just not happening**_  
_**You can say what you want to your boyfriends**_

**Just let me have my fun tonight**  
_**Aiight**_

_**I'm not here for your entertainment**_  
_**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**_

**Just stop and take a second**  
**I was fine before you walked into my life**  
**Cause you know it's over**

_Before it began_  
_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight**_

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**_

**Break break**  
**Break it down**

_**In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks**_  
_**You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck**_  
_**We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see**_  
_**So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah**_

_You know who you are_

**High fivin', talking shit, but you're going home alone aren't cha?**

**_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment_**  
**_No_**  
**_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_**

**Just stop and take a second**  
_Just stop and take a second_

**I was fine before you walked into my life**  
**Cause you know it's over**  
_Know it's over_  
_**Before it began**_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight**_

_It's just you and your hand_

_**I'm not here for your entertainment**_  
_No no no_

_**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**_  
**Just stop and take a second**  
_Just take a second_

_**I was fine before you walked into my life**_

**Cause you know it's over**

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight**_

**Yeah oh**

Everyone cheered and clapped for the two and they bowed.

"Carter Autumns! Carter Autumns!" Azre smirked into the microphone. "Please report to the stage."

He grinned and jumped up onto it, grabbing another mic.

Music played and they all began to sing again **(Azre**, _**same time**_, _Carter_, _Yuki_**):**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**  
**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_**Said no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be counting stars**_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life_  
_Like a swinging vine_  
_Swing my heart across the line_  
_In my face is flashing signs_  
_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old_, _but I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_

**I feel something so right**  
**Doing the wrong thing**  
**And I feel something so wrong**  
**Doing the right thing**

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_  
_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**

_(hey!)_

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**  
**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**

_(hey!)_

**Said no more counting dollars**

_**We'll be counting stars**_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_(hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_(hey!)_

_**Said no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

**I feel the love**  
**And I feel it burn**  
**Down this river every turn**

_**Hope is our four letter word**_

**Make that money**  
**Watch it burn**

_Old_, _but I'm not that old_  
_Young_, _but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_

**_I'm just doing what we're told_**

**And I feel something so wrong**  
**Doing the right thing**

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_  
_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**

_(hey!)_

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_**Said no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be counting stars**_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep _

_(hey!)_

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_(hey!)_

_**Said no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_Take that money_

**Watch it burn**

_Sink in the river_

_**The lessons I learned**_

**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep **_

_(hey!)_

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard **_

_(hey!)_

_**Said no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be counting stars**_  
_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**_  
_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**_

_**Said no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

**_The lessons I learned_**

They all hopped off the stage as the cheers started and couldn't help grinning.

"We. Are. Boss," Azre stated.

Yuki grinned. "You got that right."

The three fist-bumped. "So pro," Carter smirked.

"Carter! Awesome job, man!" a boy walked up to the three.

Azre slapped the back of his head. "Took you long enough!"

"Calm, Azure," he smiled at her. This boy is Jay Xiu. He has light-brown hair and green eyes. He is seventeen.

She scowled. "Don't call me Azure! My name is Azre."

"Yeah, yeah." Jay waved his hand at her. "But you look so cute when I say that, I can't help it..."

Azre puffed her cheeks before saying, "I will pin you to a wall with knives."

"Okay, okay." He held up his hands in a mocking surrender. "I get it."

Grinning cheekily, he grabbed her hand. "Wanna dance?"

"Che. As if." Azre rolled her eyes.

Jay smiled. "That's a yes, then."

Jay dragged her away.

Yuki studied everyone. Gray was dragging Yuuki to dance and she was resisting. A few seconds later she seemed to sigh and give in to him. Carter had walked away to get a drink. Artemis was pulling Natsu to dance. Ace was watching his two sisters carefully. He was overprotective when it came to them.

Yuki smiled to herself. They were finally making moves on each other. Then she frowned. Carter...he liked Azre. Two guys fighting over her and she didn't even realize they liked her. Ace didn't like anyone.

"Sora?" a girl's voice called. "I mean, Yuki? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, _Lucy_." Yuki shrugged. "What is it?"

* * *

"Um..." The two were outside.

"What?" Yuki was getting impatient. "If you're not gonna say anything, I'm gonna leave."

"No!" Lucy flailed her arms. "Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Yuki tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"I've been really _rude_ to you lately. I'm sorry." Lucy sat down on the ground and slumped her shoulders. "I guess I was just jealous. Maybe about your carefree attitude. Or your tendency to ignore anyone's opinion. I don't know. I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Uh, okay..." Yuki was shocked about Lucy's jealousy. What was there to be jealous about?

"And I just found you _really annoying. _You didn't care about how you dressed. You didn't even care if you looked _terrible._ It was getting on my nerves on how you didn't care about appearance. Sometimes you don't act like a girl-"

"Cut," Yuki said, making a timeout sign with her hands. "That was either the best or worst apology ever." She looked at the sky. "But...thank you...I think."

The two went back inside the guild together. It was a miracle. A Christmas miracle.

* * *

Azre was talking to Carter, who she saw at a punch bowl.

She was trying to convince him to dance. "C'mon! Please!"

"Only..." Carter stared at her, hiding how nervous he was. "_Only if_ _you are the one dancing with me._"

"She's dancing with _me!" Jay_ crossed his arms.

"Eh..." Azre scratched her head. "Huh?"

Jay and Carter were arguing all of a sudden.

"G-Guys!" Azre waved her hands at them. "Stop it!"

"Hey, Azre!" Mira called. "You're under the mistletoe with those two!"

"Wait...what?" Azre put a finger to her forehead and pressed, completely confused. Yup, this girl was dense.

"Mistletoe...?" Jay and Carter said in unison.

Smirking, the two leaned in and pressed their lips to Azre's cheeks. The two boys blushed lightly and walked away.

Three...two...one...

A shout came from Azre.

"Eh?!"

Man, did they leave her confused.

* * *

Gray and Yuuki were sitting at a table, talking.

"Remember the first time we met?" Gray asked, his lips curved upwards.

Yuuki thought for a moment. "When I threw you into a wall for poking me nonstop?"

"No." Gray sweat dropped, remembering that day. "I mean the first time we really talked."

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Of course, I do." She smirked. "Who knew you could be so comforting?"

"Who knew you could be so enjoyable to hold?" Gray said, not thinking.

"And who would figure that I would fall in love with you so quickly?" Yuuki smiled, her eyes having a small glitter in them. She finally said it. She finally did what she had always wanted to do.

"Wait-what?" Gray asked.

Yuuki stuck out her tongue and walked away. "Nothing~!"

"Hey!" He grabbed her hand on impulse.

"Yeah?" She braced herself for rejection.

Gray pulled her into a hug and whispered something into her ear.

_"I didn't expect it either, but I love you too."_

* * *

Ace was seething. Did they just kiss his sister? On the cheeks, but _still! He was going to absolutely kill those two!_

"Are you okay?" he had asked his sibling.

Azre nodded. "Just _very _confused. Why did they do that?"

Ace rolled his eyes, but was happy she didn't know. She was still his little sister, you know? By fourteen seconds, but still. "Nothing...baka..."

* * *

Artemis and Natsu were on the guild's roof. Sitting and laughing.

"Hey, Artie?" Natsu said quietly.

She looked at him. "Yes, Natsu?"

"I really missed you. Seeing you once a year isn't enough for me..." Natsu sighed.

"I really missed you, too, Natsu," Artemis responded. "But...you know we can't."

They remained silent.

"Thinking of you leaving makes me feel lonely all over again," Natsu whispered. "I _really_ don't like that feeling. _I_ _really hate it when you go. I really hate it when you're not here._"

"Natsu...?" Artie couldn't really figure out what was happening.

"Artie...?"

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"I really like you. _I like you, lots._"

"Thanks, Natsu," Artie looked at him and he did the same.

As Natsu watched the moonlight shine against her, she smiled a closed-eyed smile. "Guess what? I really like you, too. I like you, _lots._"

* * *

"Three...two...ONE!" everyone counted down.

"Merry Christmas, Fairy Tail!" Master Makarov cheered, holding up a cup of beer.

Azre's voice followed soon after. "Merry Christmas, _foolish mortals!_"

And for most, this would be the best Christmas ever.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

**Hai, minna!**

**Merry Late Christmas! ^-^**

**Today is a very special day. At least, to me it is.**

**December 27, 2013 was the first day I joined.**

**Happy one year to me! ^-^ **

**XD**

**R &amp; R, minna! Ja'ne!**

**And once again, Merry Late Christmas!**


End file.
